Another Supernatural Story
by angelica-jamie
Summary: Set after S6E22. Sam, Dean, and Bobby are trying to find a way to defeat evil Cas- Cas as God. A strange girl suddenly appears out of nowhere claiming to be able to help fix Cas. Dean and Bobby are suspicious. Sam finds out something shocking about her.


**Another Supernatural Story **

Dean, Sam and Bobby are sitting in Bobby's living room trying to do research on how to stop evil Cas. Bobby's at his desk, while Sam and Dean are on the couch. All of a sudden a strange girl runs into the room from the direction of Bobby's desk towards the kitchen. She's carrying a shotgun in her right hand and the demon-killing knife in her left.

"What the… Uncle Bobby where's…" she stops as she turns around to see everyone 17 years younger than they are supposed to be. "Holy shit! I made it!"

Dean, Sam and Bobby are up and armed, they pause in firing due to the strange girls anti-possession tattoos.

"Okay, want to enlighten us to exactly where you think you made it to?." Dean asks carefully.

"The past of course silly." She gives them a big smile.

Dean and Sam look at each other.

"Did you just call me **uncle** Bobby?" Bobby asks in confusion.

"Umm…yeah but I can't tell you why! Or who I am! Or how you guys know me!...Sorry." she gives them a sheepish smile.

"Ooookay, is there anything you can tell us Ms. DOE?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Just that you trust me with the keys to the impala." She jingles them in front of her face. "And that I'm here to help with evil Cas….Welllll he's not actually evil, more like he's possessed by Lucifer." She adds almost as an afterthought.

"Lucifer's in the cage. I put him there myself." Sam says with emotion.

"I'm sorry Unc….ummm Sam. But when Cas was brought back after Lucifer killed him, it wasn't God who brought him back. It was Lucifer, and he left a piece of himself behind. Cas isn't Cas right now."

"So there is a way to save him?" Dean asks forcefully.

She gives Dean a huge smile, "Yes, but you have to be sure."

"I'm sure." Dean answers without any hesitation.

"Bobby, Sam?"

Bobby and Sam take one look at Dean, he's got on his 'I mean business, so I'll fucking kill you' face on, they don't stand a chance of saying no. Simultaneously that say, "We're in."

"Good, but first…PIE!"

So saying she runs off to the kitchen.

Dean looks at Sam and Bobby and shrugs, "… I can get behind that." They all hurry towards the kitchen. The Strange girl is there, taking things out of her backpack and setting them on the table. Then she goes around the kitchen as if she's done it a thousand times, getting whatever she needs.

She shakes her head in disbelief, "I swear, your place hasn't changed in 17 years! Seriously man?"

Bobby just shrugs and looks at Sam and Dean.

Dean snorts, "Please Bobby's place hasn't changed since **me and Sam** were kids." Sam laughs.

"Hey, I've changed a few things!" Bobby says indignantly. Everyone just looks at him with an 'are you serious look'. "Oh shut up ya idjits. This is **my** house." he grumbles.

Everyone takes a seat at the table, while the strange girl starts to mix things. What makes it even more surreal is that the girl has five different colours in her hair, tattoos all over her arms, piercings, black leather pants, a halter-top and combat boots. She looks like she belongs in a gothic club, not baking a pie. A strange yet peaceful silence settles while the girl bakes the pie, when she puts it in the oven Dean finally asks with an exasperated tone, "Dude what's your friggin' name!"

She replies with a huge smile and a singsong voice, "Iiiii caaaan't telllll youuuu. Now shhh…" she pulls out a pack of tarot cards with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ummm Dean…?", Sam asks nervously

Bobby heaves a big sigh, "I'm not nearly as drunk as I should be." He gets up to grab a bottle off the counter but before he can the girl takes a giant spoon and slaps Bobby's hand stating emphatically, "Don't you dare…Unfortunately I need you sober for the duration of my visit." Dean and Sam both snort a laugh at this, which brings her attention to them, "that goes for you two as well."

"No fucking way!" Dean and Sam exclaim simultaneously.

"Yup, now shh…" she starts dealing out the cards. Five cards, face up in front of each of the men sitting at the table glaring at her with pure hatred in their eyes.

"You definitely have to be an evil bitch to outlaw booze!" Dean grumbles.

She heaves a large overdramatic sigh "Look if it makes you feel any better it was present you, well my present your future, that told me to tell you that past you….well now present you, couldn't drink."

Dean just looks at her like she's insane, Sam and Booby have identical confused looks on their faces.

"Ummm…What? Did anyone understand that?" Sam asks confused, he's getting real tried of not getting everything, after all he's supposed to be the smart one!

"Yeah, I did. And there is now way in all of Hell and creation that I would **EVER** say that!"Dean exclaims vehemently. He pulls out a gun and points it at her, "Now we know she's an evil bitch."

Sam just rolls his eyes.

"Put that away ya idjit, she's a psychic." Bobby tells them in an annoyed tone.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asks exasperated.

"Alcohol disrupts my psychic mojo."

"….So wait you can't drink? Like ever?" Dean asks horrified.

"What? No, I can so drink! It's just that my psychic mojo gets a bit…. fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?" Dean asks in a tone that suggests he **hates** that word.

"How old are you?" Sam asks

"Umm…I can't tell you that." She hedges.

Sam narrows his eyes, "You're underage aren't you?"

"Well it's not like that's ever mattered before with you guys anyway!" she exclaims indignantly.

"We let you drink underage?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"Dude come on! We were drinking at her age. Man we had built up a tolerance by her age!" Dean says proudly with a grin on his face.

Sam just sighs and shakes his head. He's looking down at his lap when something occurs to him and his head snaps up so quickly that Dean wonders how he doesn't get whiplash. "Wait a second. Why would **YOU** need **US** to let **YOU** do anything?" Sam asks suspiciously.

"Ummm…hehe." she says nervously. "I really can't tell you anything," she says with a distraught look on her face.

"Dude what are you getting at anyway?" Dean asks confused.

"Dean she's from our future, you trust her with your **KEYS**, you don't even trust me with them!" Sam says breathlessly.

"Sam don't…" she says warningly.

"Why not? If I figure it out it's not the same as you telling me!" He says breathlessly.

"Sam what in the hell are ya goin' on about?" Bobby asks, starting to get annoyed with being out of the loop.

"She called you Uncle Booby. Earlier she almost slipped calling **ME** Uncle Sam." Dean snorts at this, Sam gives him the bitch face but continues nevertheless, "Dean trusts her with his **KEYS**. Dude there is only one person in the whole world you would **EVER** trust your keys with, ya know while you're still alive of course. He's still alive right?" he says anxiously.

"Yes of course." she replies offhandedly.

"Sam get on with." Dean growls, now he's pissed at still not getting it.

"Dude it's **SO** friggin' **OBVIOUS**. She's your daughter!" Sam beams after he says this to an astonished Dean and Bobby. The silence that stretches seems like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, everyone's just staring at Sam in disbelief.

Dean starts to grin then stops, shakes his head, "…Dude no way…"

Sam just stares back at him.

The girl just stares down at her combat boots, shifting uneasily like she's being reprimanded. Dean looks at her "Really? No….b-but you cant be!"

"Why the hell not?" Sam asks.

"W-well be-because! Okay!" Dean says flabegsted. "She's all," and he indicates with both hands, "there's no way I would **EVER** let my kid dress like **THAT**!"

She just crosses her arms over her chest defiantly and exclaims proudly with her chin up, "**YOU** didn't let me do anything. I did it myself **WITHOUT** **YOUR** permission. I made my own fake I.D. and everything."

Dean just opens and closes his mouth like a fish, several emotions flitting across his face.

"Look I did what I did end of discussion. You couldn't stop me in our time and you still wont stop me now even with foreknowledge. I'm very stubborn."

Dean snorts, "Yeah I'm beginning to see that it's a family trait. Look whatever happens isn't going to for a while yet so why don't we just focus on fixing Cas okay?"

The oven dings just then breaking the tense atmosphere, the girl gets up to remove the pie, cuts it and gives a piece to everyone.

"Fine, but first pie. Then we'll do the research."

Dean pauses with his fork in midair, "wait a second, you said you **KNEW** how to fix Cas."

"Nooo I said I was here to help, according to you, well future you, it takes us about a year. You wouldn't just make all our lives simple by just telling me, noooo you had to go and actually follow the rules. The first time you **EVER** follow the rules and of course it's just like my luck that **I'M** the one that gets stuck with the short end of the friggin' stick." At the end of her tirade she jams her bite of pie into her mouth, signaling the end of **THAT** discussion.

* * *

><p>The year's almost up, but they still have no clue on how to fix Cas. What's even more worrying is that they haven't seen or heard from or about Cas during the whole year. If you just proclaimed yourself a better God wouldn't you do something drastic to show it? Right now everyone is sitting around Bobby's house much like they did that first day. The difference though is that during the year Bobby, Dean and Sam started trusting the strange girl that Dean has nicknamed 'Angel-fixing-chick', they all just call her Angel for short. If only Dean knew just how close his nickname was to her <strong>REAL<strong> name. Of course nothing is as simple as that, it took many hunts, weeks locked down at Bobby's researching, and one close call involving a witch in New York that they will **NEVER** talk about **EVER**. But eventually they began trusting her, started viewing her as family. Unfortunately they are now all standing around Bobby's house on the last day of Angel's year, surrounding Cas in a mimic of their positions the year before, with no clue how to fix him, de-possess him, whatever they are supposed to do.

Cas is looking at Angel with his familiar head tilt and a confused look on his face.

"You share my Grace…How?"

All of a sudden it hits her what she's supposed to do. She grabs Deans arm and lunges towards Cas. When their skin meets, a blinding pure white light flashes. Dean, Cas, and Angel collapse. Dean and Cas are on either side of Angel with their arms over her protectively and in Angel's arms is a crying baby, with familiar violet eyes.

Sam and Bobby are too stunned to do anything. Dean reacts first and sits up, looks at the baby and says in a wondrous tone "Holy shit your name is Angelica!"

Angelica gives him a huge smile and passes the naked crying baby over to him, gets up and goes to the kitchen, she comes out with a cloth towel and wraps it around the baby. Cas is just staring at Dean dumbfounded. Sam and Bobby finally find their voices,

"I'm gonna get some supplies." Bobby says stunned

"Yeah, yeah I'll help." Sam says distractedly.

After they leave, Cas turns to Dean and says, "Dean I'm SO sorry I…" Dean doesn't let him finish, he grabs Cas and kisses him roughly.

"Shut up, as long as you're you again it doesn't matter."

Dean turns to future Angelica to say something but she's gone, Dean just smiles and looks down at the baby in his arms. "Cas meet your daughter, Angelica." He carefully hands the baby over to Cas, "careful with her head, there ya go."

Cas looks panicked, much like he did that night in the brothel, "Dean, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with it."

"**HER,** Cas, not it, and we raise her, together. Think we can do that?"

Cas looks at the baby, then at Dean, then back at the baby, and gives a fond smile when she giggles, "yeah, yeah I think I can do that." He turns back to Dean and gives him a warm smile and then leans in for a sweet chaste kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>The sequel to this will be posted soon as 'Bad Day At Woodstock'.<strong>


End file.
